Cheeky Chimera
by Awesome Shadows
Summary: Ed was just trying to take a kitten to the pound. But what happens when Ed becomes a chimera by the hands of the most unexpected totally expected villains in FMA? First fic don't blame me. Slight RoyxEd No lemons. Better than it sounds. UPDATED CHAPTERS ARE MARKED.
1. Chapter 1 The Plan EDITED

Cheeky Chimera

Chapter 1: The Plan

Ed's POV

"I don't know what you're talking about brother…" stuttered Alphonse Elric. "Meow?" "That!" I shouted. I, Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist, am with my younger brother Alphonse at the Military dorms. It was late at night, about 8:30 pm.

"But… But! He was lonely and he's just a kitten… Look how cute he is brother, is fur and eyes are golden. Just like yours!" Al pleaded as he slowly removed the chest plate to review a small kitten matching his given description.

"That doesn't matter Al." I huffed sighing. "We still aren't allowed pets in the dorms and you know that."

"Yes brother." Al visibly sulked.

"Here Alphonse let me take him to the pound. They will probably find him a good home and then you won't have to worry alright?" I stated, my eyes slowly softening. I knew how much Alphonse loved cats but we couldn't have pets in the dorms, let alone the fact that we were always traveling on missions and leads for the philosopher stone. How would it survive?

"Alright, but be home soon. You have to report to the colonel tomorrow morning and you still haven't finished your report."

"Yeah yeah. General Bastard is always rushing us. Frankly a little walk doesn't seem bad right now. I'll be back soon kay Al?" Scooping the kitten from Al's arms, I proceeded to walk into the night.

"We have the brat in our sights boss."

"Good when I say go proceed with Plan Chimera"

All right everyone how does that sound? Sorry it is short but I have a report due by Wednesday and so I can't write too much yet. Will try to update soon so don't worry. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2 Why Oh Why EDITED

Cheeky Chimera

**AN:Oh quick explanation Al does have his body. Flesh and all while eEd has his arm and leg. Based off of anime characters.**

Chapter 2 Why Oh Why

**Ed's POV**

"Meow!"

"You really are cute…" I grumbled.

"Especially with your fur stuck and matted on your head just like my antenna. No wonder Al said you look like me." The kitten just looked me endearingly and started purring and nuzzling against my chest.

"Help" someone cried out weakly.

I froze and then suddenly called out, "Where are you?"

"Over here" came the soft reply. Quickly sprinting with the cat still in my hands I turned into an alley that was about the width of a single road lane and stopped into a dead end after 5ft. In the far darkest corner a man was crouched holding his chest in pain.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Some people came out of no where and mugged me. They left a little before you got here."

Now I knew something was up. The night was cloudless and there was a full moon. Also I had been walking on a long and straight street. If people had come by I would have spotted them easily, but no one was out at this time. I started backing up when BAM! Pain exploded in the back of my head and I collapsed on the ground. Before my conscious left me I saw a blurry figure walk up and chuckle,

"Poor chibi-san. I knew you would fall for that. You had this coming after that bastard of a father replaced me with you." Then I blacked out…

**Al's POV**

"Now I am worried…" I groaned, pacing back and forth. Back and forth.

"Surely Nii-san would've been home by now." It has been almost an hour since Ed left.

"He's always late no matter what he does." I complained. But I was really anxious. He knew nii-san would sometimes take a long stroll and think things out till morning but that report definitely wasn't going to be written anytime soon and the last thing I wanted was another really bad fight between Mustang and Ed. Last time Central HQ's roof was blown off and both Brigadier General Mustang and Ed had gotten into BIG trouble with Captain Riza Hawkeye and Furher Hakuro.

'Oh well. I guess I'll go to bed.'

**Ed's POV**

'Ughhh. Where the hell is that ringing sound coming from?' I gingerly opened my eyes. Why did they feel so heavy? I sluggishly looked around. I was in a worn down warehouse and chained to the floor to top it all off. Great…

'What the fuck happened? Let's see… I remember walking down an alley and some asshole hit me with something hard and I got knocked out.'

"Meow!"

"Oh great you're here too." I moaned in annoyance.

"Well well well. It looks like my little chibi-chan is awake!" Envy emerged from the shadows with the evilest grin I have ever seen.

"I see you are getting along well with your little friend. He looks just like you with the gold eyes and fur. Look you two are even the same height!" Envy howled in laughter.

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THE WORLDS SMALLEST PLANKTON IS ENORMOUS IN COMPARISON YOU CROSS-DRESSING FREAK." Shouted Ed.

"Damn chibi-chan I think you just popped my eardrums. At least you can enjoy that damn cat of yours a few moments longer, cause when I'm done with you nothing will be the same." Envy snorted.

"What are you up too…"

"Well Ed let me introduce you to my friend here, Dr. Richard I. Philips. He practices in the field of chimeras and you, my little midget, are gonna be our test subject! You need to suffer for replacing me as that bastard father's son."

"What are you talking about?" I growled totally forgetting about the name calling. "You are psychotic! I never replaced you and anyway I have no idea what you are talking about. There has never been a successful transmutation and besides where is the circle?" I could feel fear slowly growing inside but I must not let it show.

" You are sitting on it Sir Fullmetal." Dr R.I.P. explained coldly. "Now sit still cause this will only hurt a lot." The circle underneath the cat and myself lit up.

I never felt anything more painful then the merge with the tiny shrieking kitten before me. The last thing I heard was our pained screams mingling through the warehouse.


	3. Chapter 3 Bloody Hell

Cheeky Chimera

**Hey everyone! Just made a new story earlier. Have more time so figured I may as well get started on this chapter. Thanks for your support and always remember, never forget… to click that cute little blue button at the bottom and give me a review. Also ' ' means that person is thinking. Just in case. Al is 17 and Ed is 18. Roy is 32.**

**RATE THE DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Nor would I ever NOT want to own it. Thank you FUNIMATION for your brilliance.**

Chapter 3: Bloody Hell

Al POV

It was 6 am in the morning when Alphonse woke up.

'Well I guess I better go wake Ed. He needs to finish that report and knowing him he'll stay asleep forever if I don't wake him.'

"Ed. Time to get up." Al called while pushing the door open. Silence. Al walked up to the bed and noticed the sheets were fixed and that no one was there. 'Strange,' Al thought. He felt the bed. It was ice cold. Now Al was worried. If the bed wasn't warm then that meant Ed never went to sleep. Frantically Al checked the bathroom and the living room as well as the kitchen but Ed was nowhere to be found.

"Shit Shit Shit!" Al panicked. He ran to the phone and dialed Colonel Mustang's office.

Roy's POV

'So much paperwork I'm surprised I haven't drowned in it yet…' Roy thought to himself. Of course things were going to get crazy soon. Ed was supposed to hand in a report today though he was always late.

'He should have it ready for me in about a couple hours. I specifically asked for 8 knowing he would be late anyway. You know for once I am actually glad to see Ed. That sunny gold hair and those eyes! Wait… Why did I think that?'

RING RING RING

"Hello?" Roy asked drowsily into the phone now in his hand.

"Hello sir?" someone from the receiver asked.

"You have a phone call from Alphonse Elric. Would you like me to patch it through?"

"Of course. Carry on." Roy responded. Something wasn't right. Normally Al never called unless Ed was sick or worse… 'No don't go there' Roy thought.

"Hello Colonel?" Roy was worried. He never heard Al's voice go high like that unless something was _very_ wrong.

"Yes Al what is it?"

"Have you seen Ed?" Shit!

"No I haven't why what's wrong now?" The fear was starting to escape him and you could hear it in his voice. For some reason he was terrified for the blond boy along with some other emotion he just couldn't place. However he felt it before when he saw Ed smile or when he thought about him. It made him feel warm inside. What wrong with me?

"Well Ed went out for a walk last night and never came back. Could you help me look for him please?" The voice shook slightly as if Al was trying hard not to cry.

"I'll be over in a minute." And with that Roy hung up. He strode to the office door and burst into the next room, startling his subordinates.

"Ed's gone missing. I'm headed to Al's and I want a search party made and ready to go now."

Ed's POV

'Owww' Ed slowly and painfully opened his eyes. "Why am I so dizzy…" I mumbled.

Slowly gettting upI tried to stand only to fall back down with a pained grunt. Something thick and sticky was flowing from a throbbing area in my head and on the side of my stomach. I turned and stared in horror at a big gash on my right side still steadily flowing and flooding the floor in my life sustaining crimson blood. I looked at myself a little more clearly. I had Golden ears that twitched in curiosity and my human ears were gone. I had paws and a fluffy tail while fur covered the rest of my body in a golden sea. I was shocked to realize that I was a _kitten._ I looked exactly like the kitten Al picked up on the street. 'The same height as well' I grimaced. With one dirty, matted paw I brought it and clutched the burning area on my head. That part also felt sticky and when I brought the paw back it was red stained. Shit.

I tried once more to get up and this time was able to walk around too. My new heightened senses worked for myself because I noticed that I could hear Envy and the sick Dr. talking in another room next to this. I quietly stalked to a nearby vet and unsheathed (extended the nails) my claws. I pawed the nails out and caught them before they hit the ground. Picking up the vent with my teeth I set it on the ground an sheathed my paws. I crawled into the ventilation system and used my new nose to find a draft of fresh air. _Freedom_. The word was all I could think of at the time and I almost sprinted towards the opening. Once out I stopped the pain in my side and head was almost unbearable. It didn't help that it led a trail for Envy to find. I wasn't sure if I could speak. So I tried to talk English, only to find that nothing came out. I couldn't tell if it was just not gonna happen or if it had been taken away by alchemy. Whatever reason I decided to try to talk cat instead.

"Meow" I mewed piteously. Damn the last thing I wanted to do was sound weak but I continued meowing. Hopefully the Colonel and Al as well as the rest of the gang were looking for me. I glanced at the sky and noticed it was already noon. The sun was high in the sky and since I traveled so much it wasn't too hard to recognize the time. I staggered into the sunlit sidewalk, blinking rapidly when the bright sun hurt my eyes.

"Oh no what's wrong kitty!" The figure that just approached gave a small gasp when they got a closer look at me. I weakly lifted my head. The pain was so bad my vision was fuzzy but somehow I could still recognize that dirty blond head of his. 'Alphonse' I thought before slowly blacking out.

Alphonse's POV

I was walking down the street. A little farther ahead of the Colonel when I thought I heard a meow. I froze and looked around. There. I small golden kitten was standing with his head in the sun. It looked just like the one Ed was going to take to the pound. 'Wait a minute. That IS the kitten Ed took." Al ran over to the kitten and bent down. The cat slowly raised it's head, almost like it hurt to look, and blinked furiously.

"Oh no what's wrong kitty!" I said soothingly. I took a closer look and to my horror it was bleeding heavily from the side and the head. It felt like forever when the kitten just dropped, passed out in the street in front of me.

"What's wrong Alphonse?" The colonel asked walking up behind Al.

"This kitten is hurt badly." I picked the cat up gently and held him up to show the colonel.

"Crap. That is bad. I guess we should take him to a vet now. Even though it a cat I'm not gonna let a life go." I hope you all right kitty.

Ed's POV

"He…But…So…okay?" I heard voices. I continued to fade in and out but I tried opening my eyes anyway. I thought I saw Al earlier and I need to make sure.

"He's waking up!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Glancing up I saw him. _Al, Mustang._ I looked at the colonel. He looked exhausted and so did Al. The Colonel's hair was shaggy and he had bags under his eyes. Poor guy. I was upset that his beautiful black eyes were dull and his crow black hair was messy. _Wait_. Why did I just think that? I must've hit my head hard to think that perfect body of his… Damn I just did it again. Seriously what's wrong with me. I slowly stood up and glanced around. Doctors really piss me off but the _vet_ was too much. I jumped off the counter and instantly regretted it. My tail helped me land on my feet but I collapsed and screeched in sheer pain.

Al rushed up beside me and picked me up, looking confused. However I figured that I should just suck it up and wait for them to take me home.

I jumped onto the Colonel's chair and then hopped onto the desk. Roy and Al were looking at me curiously. I used my paw to click to a type program and meowed for Mustang and Al to come over while motioning with my tail. When they gathered around me I could see suspicion and curiosity clearly in their eyes. I took one furred pad and I guess it's finger and clicked the buttons.

_Mustang, Al. I am Edward the Fullmetal Alchemist._

**How's that for a cliffhanger huh? I will try to update soon. If not tomorrow then Saturday. I will definitely have time then. Thanks for the support and just know that I love ya all. Bye-nee**


	4. Chapter 4 Upside down and all around

Cheeky Chimera

Hey Everyone! Sorry for the late update but hey, at least it's here right? I can't stress this enough because I am running out of ideas for other fics so please visit my account and go to the story Ideas. Review after reading it if you have requests for other fics. After I am done with this story I will start on an angsty kidnapping one. If you have a specific idea for that too give me a review. I love that shiny blue button so click it and make me happy.

RATE THE DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but would love too. I would probably piss Ed off cause I would LOVE calling him short just for that million-dollar reaction!

Chapter 4: Spinning Upside Down and All Around

_Mustang, Al. I am Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist._

Mustangs POV

Did I hear- I mean read that right? I looked at the kitten in front of me. It seemed much smarter than the average cat, although his bandaged wound was starting to bleed again, and they golden color of his eyes and fur also gave the impression of Ed. The so-called "Ed" cat looked up at us and when he saw or shock and amazement he gave a snort and turned his head like we were nothing. Glancing at the computer again he wrote now.

_Envy and some doctor named George R Stein did this. They knocked me out while I was taking the cat I am now part of to a pound. I was knocked out when I ran into a dark alley after hearing some call out "help". The same guy who was actually Envy and that Doctor knocked me out afterwards. I think my voice was sealed during that time with alchemy because when I woke up I was like this. Bloody and battered as well as a chimera. I could only speak cat and when I tried to talk human nothing came out. Now I am hungry and you better get me something to eat or I'll rip your hair out._

Now THAT sounded like the Ed I know.

"Fine" I grumbled and called First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye in.

"I need you to get me some stew from the mess okay? I have a hungry visitor who is already pissed of at the moment."

"Yes Sir I will be there soon." And she buzzed out of the intercom.

"Alright Fullmetal. Do you know if anyone else was involved or if you can turn human?"

_No I don't. Also I haven't tried. I don't exactly know How I would in the first place though and even then if I do have my voice sealed by alchemy then I won't be able to speak until you counter it._ Ed scowled at me.

"Brother but if we do research we can fix it right?" There was a hint of worry in the poor boy's voice. I couldn't blame him. Not only did one of my most prized subordinates get turned into a chimera but now he can't speak without a computer or typewriter and we still don't know if he can be reversed. Though I must say I am fond of the idea of Ed with those cute cat ears and tail… Dammit I can't stop thinking these thoughts.

I may be the biggest womanizer of central but the point is WOMEN not men. I don't know why I keep thinking like this but it's freaking me out.

"I guess Ed will stay with me then" I sighed as Riza walked in with the stew.

"Sir did I just hear you say that Ed is _staying_ with you?" Shock evident on her face.

"Yeah. He has to since the dorms don't allow pets." I glanced at Ed who practically dove Head first into the bowl of stew looking ravenous and cute at the same time with the way droplets stuck to his whiskers. Great now I am thinking cat Ed is cute…

"Why is Ed considered a pet now?" Riza asked.

"Because that kitten on the table swallowing the bowl is Ed. He was turned into a chimera after he went missing for 2 days. Apparently it was the homunculus with help from some doctor who did this. Al you are more then welcomed to stay with me too if you like."

"Nah I don't want to intrude. I let you have your peace. Sides with Ed now rooming with you, your gonna need it." Great just what I wanted to hear. But, somehow I felt like I enjoyed having Ed to myself. _Myself _now that was pleasant word.

Al's POV

"Goodbye Colonel!" I cheerfully called. I was worried about Ed but knowing he's in Roy's hands. I can't help but laugh at how much trouble he'll cause. Even though he can no longer shout and call Colonel names, with those claws of his he can definitely destroy a house, a room and a person if he was angered enough. I can't help but miss him already. We were always together even when Ed had missions. We were both so overjoyed with the fact that I got my body back but Ed couldn't get his arm and leg fixed because the stone ran out of energy. Ed didn't mind though. He said he liked it and knowing Ed's taste that was probably true. 'Wait… I just realized he had a right hind paw and left foreleg didn't he?

Ed's POV

Even though I am rooming with Colonel Bastard now the nice thing is that the food is coming from my budget. That and I get to see his body, his hair and those sparkling onyx eyes much longer. Wait… Crap I did it again didn't I? I know I am a guy and so was that cat but somehow I can't get over the Colonel. Not only does it feel like I _care_ for the disgusting womanizer but like _more than cared _that is crazy though. How could I ever love a selfish, annoying, and hypocrite of a bastard. But somehow it feels right. I looked up from my seat on his lap in the car and noticed he had some look that I just couldn't place while he was looking at me.

I flicked my tail and ears in confusion and the Colonel turned back to the road. I've seen that look before but I couldn't actually remember where. I got it! That's the same look Al has when he looks at Winry and I noticed Winry give that look back to Al. I'm surprised they hadn't gotten together yet. So if Mustang has that look while looking at me… Does that mean he likes me back? I realized I was starting to blush and quickly calmed myself. As much as I would like that, I knew it was probably not true and Mustang was probably looking at someone else when he turned to look at me.

Yeah that's it. I thought hard about it, not even squirming when he picked me up and headed up the steps. I was too deep in thought to give a damn.

When I looked up, brought out of my reverie by the jingling sound of keys and the door unlocking I noticed that Mustang lived in a huge mansion. Shoot now I'm starting to call him by his last name. Damn that Colonel Bastard. It's his fault that he just looks so damn good.

Colonel Bastard placed me on the couch and I instantly got up and walked circles on the spot till it was warm and comfortable. Colonel Bastard just looked and started to chuckle a bit. I glared at him and meowed as my stomach growled.

"Are you hungry again Fullmetal?" I could tell that my inability to speak made the Colonel's job much easier because he grinned and walked towards the kitchen saying.

"Geez for someone so 'small' you sure do eat a lot."

That's it. Someone is getting their assed kicked, and if I couldn't yell at them then ripping something is just as good. I unsheathed a claw and saw the Colonel's face freeze up in fear and uncertainty as my eyes flicked from him to his _very expensive_ looking Persian rug.

"Don't you dare Fullmetal." The Colonel said sternly.

I grinned and brought my unsheathed claws down on the rug. It ripped easily. Like ripping a sheet of paper in half. Soon the rug was in tatters and I could hear Colonel Bastard mumble to himself.

"Note to self: Don't call Ed short unless chained and away from expensive belongings." I smiled in victory before the Colonel disappeared behind the wall that led to the kitchen. I looked around and noticed something bright red in the background. I wandered up to it wincing in pain as my bandaged side was stretched the wrong way before taking my paw and flicking at a bright red ball of yarn. I flicked it slightly with my paw and watched in amusement as it started rolling away, leaving a thin trail of string behind it. I batted it for a few minutes until the cat side of me got ahold and soon that ball of yarn was flying around the room.

"Fullmetal I made you some soup is that fine?" The colonel called while walking in. My cheeks turned bright red. So bright you could see it through all my golden fur. I was tangled pretty loosely by the yarn that I threw across the place but there was so much string I was heavily tangled. The string connected to the glass table and a couch and even an armchair. The lamp and bookcase were the only untied things in the room besides the colonel.

The Colonel burst out laughing and to my surprise got up and started to undress the yarn from his room and me. After helping me out with me dilemma, he picked me up and placed me on the glass table where the soup was waiting for me. My excursions had stretched my wound and it lightly started bleeding again. This time the colonel changed it because it was still red from earlier and needed changing every 6 hours.

I felt drowsy after finishing my soup and when I noticed that the Colonel was walking out of the room I jumped down from the table and followed him. He walked into his room and shut the door, not even noticing me. I put my ear next to the door and listened. It sounded like Mustang was changing and I started to blush and imagined him without clothes. His warm body pressed against mine. I started to accept these feelings and when they came I wasn't holding back anymore. They were part of me. I had to deal with it. When the sound of rustling stopped I meowed and scratched the door.

It opened and the colonel looked down at me with surprise in his eyes then guilt and embarrassment as he realized he never gave me a place to sleep.

"You can sleep in the guest room if you like Fullmetal" he said looking at the next door over.

I looked at him with defiance and strutted into his room. Now the Colonel was really confused. I turned back and looked at him. Seeing him just standing there I walked back and started nudging him toward his bed by gently tapping the back of his right foot. He walked over to the side and climbed in. He pulled the sheets and comforter over himself. I jumped lightly from the side and cringed slightly when my side hurt. Mustang was not only surprised to see me bunking with him but the slight cringe added worry and a slight tone of caring into his eyes. He picked me up and brought me closer to the pillow and pulled some of the blanket over me. I snuggled closer, my soft face draped over the colonel's chest and started purring slightly when Mustang scratched my ears. It was so relaxing I feel asleep within a matter of seconds. My world was spinning upside down and all around.

I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it updated late but I was busy so it had to wait. Please review and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 I Love You

Cheeky Chimera

Hey everyone! Don't worry this isn't discontinued. Guess I haven't been writing this in a while huh? Well the problem is that I started another story for Halloween and I want to work on that while I have the inspiration. I am putting this story on hold for a bit but before I do that I will give you all one more chapter. Please read my new story "Haunted" and review for that too. If I get 5 reviews on Haunted I will right another chapter for this. Also check out another one I wrote called Hallucinations. I think I did okay but I need you guys to look it over for me. Tell me how you really feel during a review. I will take flames if you think that it is helpful criticism. I want what's best for my stories so that I can re-write them and make them better for you all. ANY criticism good or bad is accepted for every story I write.

RATE THE DISCLAIMER: FMA is not owned by me and I hope all of you readers out there with allergies to pollen are doing better than I am. I heard that consuming honey made locally from you area helps with this allergy because the pollen from the local flowers get stuck to the bee when they make honey and the pollen gets into your honey. When the pollen gets into you your body it will create I guess some sort of anti biotic to fight the pollen thus helping you with your allergy. Thanks!

Chapter 5: I Love You

Roy's POV

I didn't even realize I feel asleep. I just wanted to savor the moment when Ed crawled in bed with me and feel asleep on my chest. Even as a kitten he was still adorable and I could just imagine him being in his human form. I felt the pressure of Ed being on me but this time it felt strangely heavier. I wrapped my arms around the blond and pulled him closer. Wait… When did kittens have skin? I was now wide-awake and I sat up and looked at Edward. Oh My God. Edward was fully clothed in his regular attire but was now part human and part cat. He looked like his usual self except his ears were gone and replaced with fluffy golden cat ears at the top of his head, he had a long fluffy tail that was also gold and he no longer had automail. His legs were a little different between those of a cat and human. This allowed him to walk on all furs like a cat but stand up and walk around like a human. However this did mean he was shorter.

I carefully shook Ed's shoulders.

"Edward. Wake up!" I spoke softly.

"meewwww" He groaned or should I say 'mewed' softly.

Cute! He looks so sweet with his soft face and those long blond lashes tickling his face. I know I have to admit it somehow but I think I'm in love with Ed.

"Come on Ed. If you don't wake up now I won't make you breakfast." I laughed.

"I'm awake!" Ed jolted up from bed as if someone told him there were a free all you can eat buffet. Totally cute!

"I knew that would get you and before I do anything would you like to tell me how you got back in a human form?" He looked all over himself and gave a surprised mew. I practically melted as his big sparkling eyes brimmed with the happiness of having a body back.

"I know now that your voice is probably sealed with alchemy since you are now look human but still can't speak. I'll get onto that later but first breakfast."

Ed's POV

I was so happy! I was human again. I wanted to hug the colonel so bad but I held back. I didn't know if he had feelings for me. I was a little suspicious because of the way he was acting but I couldn't handle a rejection for the only person that I truly loved not in a family way.

After a hearty breakfast of bacon and pancakes, I sat in the living room reading a text on alchemy while Roy called Al about the news and to find a way to reverse the transmutation sealing my voice.

"Al says he will be here after lunch with a book to fix your voice." Roy announced after setting the phone back down on its holder. His Obsidian eyes glowed slightly in the light and I swear there was some emotion I just couldn't catch hidden in those gorgeous eyes. I turned back to my book and tried to ignore him while he sat next to me. Didn't work. He knew I was glancing at him every few minutes and I hated the fact that even though he was so close by I couldn't touch him or anything for fear of my secret getting out and for me not being able to control myself.

I heard a low squeaking in the corner of the room. Right behind the bookshelf, I twitched my ear and listened quietly, hoping Mustang wouldn't make any sudden movements or loud noises that might frighten my prey. I silently set the book down, earning a confused look from Roy and got down on all four. Putting all my weight on haunches that I got from the transmutation, I crept slowly toward the bookcase. I saw a bit of amusement flicker in Mustang's eyes and a smirk come to his face but I blocked him out. The closer I got, the more mouth-watering the smell of the mouse became. I could hear it's slight breathing and rapid heart beat. I twitched my whiskers and stealthily crept forward till I was only a foot away. I crouched down low and pounced. The shrill squeal of the mouse filled the room as I killed it with a quick blow to the neck. Whoops… I didn't mean to kill it but now that I did, its blood filled my mouth and I resisted the urge to bite into it and crunch up it's flesh with my teeth. Roy was half disgusted and half amused as he watched me bring the poor creature to him.

"Well Ed. Looks like you are not only feared by people but by mice as well. That is a very funny concept seeing as how you are almost as small as them." He laughed. That's where I draw the line.

'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT MICE CAN'T TELL HIM FROM THE CRUMBS THEY EAT!' I screeched (which only came out in a bunch of meows and growls) and tackled Mustang off the couch. With a slight GAH! we both tumbled over. I was on top of Mustang and was about to hit him in the face when I noticed Mustang was blushing. I got confused and looked at our position. I was on top of Mustang and was straddling his waist. I blushed furiously and before I got off Roy picked himself up into a sitting position and grabbed my wrists in his hands. I was blushing even more madly now as Roy suddenly got closer to my face.

"You know… You are so damn cute when you get angry." Roy purred in my ear.

I shivered at the sound of his face and turned to say something when his lips met mine. I was so shocked I couldn't move but then my eyes closed and I started kissing him back. He nibbled lightly at my lip and I moaned with pleasure. My mouth opened slightly but that was enough for Roy to slip his tongue in. After a couple of seconds f us both fighting for dominance he finally won and I let him map out my entire mouth with his tongue. His taste was spicy and warm and he smelled like aftershave. I wanted to melt right there. Finally we both reluctantly broke apart and placed our foreheads together as we tried to catch our breath.

'I love you Roy.' I admitted and even though it came out in meows, the warmth and love in my eyes must've shown my true intentions for Roy gave me a thoughtful look. My heart tightened as I waited for his answer.

After what seemed like eternity he kissed my forehead and whispered.

"I love you too."

Those words ran through my head and I smiled as I thought of them. My light, my heaven, my Roy. All mine. And he became mine by those three little words everyone hopes to hear in their life. _I Love You._

Thanks for your support everyone! I need reviews to continue remember that! I had a bad day because it's been really cold in WA and I had a bad cold all day. As if my allergies were bad enough. We had a Furlough day at school so I got out at 10:30 AM and my school started at 7:30. There was no point at ALL for us to go to school today. The only reason it took me so long to write this was due to the aforementioned cold above. Have a fun time and I will write more chaps and stories soon!

Sincerely,

Shadow Heart Hawk-eye (Shadow)

P.S. Do you think I should start posting people's review up here? Tell me in a review if you think I should and I will post them in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Cheeky Chimera: AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Yeah never thought I would put up an authors note but yet here I am. I have been EXTREMELY BUSY lately due to a report of A's and B's on my progress report that made mom a little upset, my dad had some meetings from work he had to go to and it was our turn to make the dinner so I was baking for a while, made pumpkin spice scones and lasagna. (YUUUMMMM) I will try to finish the final chapter for Cheeky Chimera soon because guess what? THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL AFTER THIS EPILOGUE! So I have to prepare for that too. I have a poll on my profile page so it would be great if people can take a look at that and vote. I am getting the courage to soon start writing stories other than FMA so look out for those too. I will redo ideas so you can start giving me ideas for other anime too. **

**Other than that there wasn't much to report. I will try to get the final chapter up and done this weekend if not done and put up on Monday. BYE_NII!**


	7. Chapter 7 Epilogue

**Hello everyone! Okay now I know I said I wouldn't write another chapter until I got 5 reviews on Haunted but I finished that story so as this is the only one left I decided to continue writing the chapters. There will be a sequel to this so when the story is done keep your eyes peeled till I release it. I may write and post an authors note on this when I am done so that for those with story alert, The new chapter/authors note will appear and you will be able to find out when the sequel is started. For now I am going to continue and finish up this story.**

**RATE THE DISCLAIMER: I do not own FMA or any of the characters. **

**(This is my line break since my other methods don't show up!)**

**Chapter 6 Epilogue**

_My light, my heaven, my Roy. All mine. And he became mine by those three little words everyone hopes to hear in their life. I Love You._

Roy's POV

When Edward gave a bunch of meows, I noticed how his eyes were filled with such bright warmth and love I knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"I love you too." I loved that warm feeling that came with me saying those words to him and I knew each and every one was true. I hugged Ed and held him in a warm embrace for several seconds. I breathed in his vanilla scent and sneezed slightly when one of his kitty ears tickled my nose. Ed gave a laugh and withdrew to give me the cutest smile ever.

I laughed and got up only to come back again later to pick Ed up bridal style.

"Meow meow grrrr…" I can only assume that to be 'Let me down Colonel Bastard'.

"Know what you would say but no. I would much rather take you to the couch cause your too short to get up there yourself."

"Hiss, grrrr…" He reached over and bit my arm but not hard enough to draw blood.

"Gyaah!" I shrieked and instantly dropped him only to hear a surprised meow as Ed fell. I looked at Ed with an annoyed glare but helped get him to his feet.

"Fine be that way but go sit on the couch or something while I check on Al. It's almost lunch now and Al should be coming soon." I walked over to the phone and watched as Ed assituated himself with one of my flame alchemy texts. I dialed the library and waited as the phone started.

"Hello? This is Central Library. How may I help you?"

"This is Colonel Mustang. Is an Alphonse Elric there?"

"Just a sec." There was the sound of an intercom buzzing and the lady talking and a pause.

"Hello Colonel?" There he was.

"Alphonse do you know how to fix Fullmetal's voice now?"

"Yes sir I was just about to head back. It's about lunch time anyway."

"Alright Al see you soon then."

(Stupid line breaks that don't show up make me write my own)

Ed's POV

I was setting the table when the door bell rang. I walked over leaving Mustang to finish cooking. Al's smiling face brought a smile to my own and I mewed a simple greeting.

"Ed I can fix your voice now so that you can talk while we eat."

I mewed in agreement and walked into the living room, shutting the front door after Al walked in and watched as Al set up the circle and Roy fixed the table.

" Ready?" Al questioned. I nodded my head and watched as Al brought his hands to the circle. At first it just glowed blue but then it crackled yellow and my throat started to hurt. I held back a cry and ended up with a pained groan.

The Alchemy slowly crackled down until there were tiny little alchemical sparks left. My throat hurt badly but other than that I was fine.

"Can you talk now Fullmetal?" Roy asked walking up behind Al.

"Yeah do I sound alright?" my voice croaked slightly but it sounded almost normal again.

"Great! Now let's eat!" Al rejoiced.

(Another Line Break? I must be annoying you all with these all but oh well. )

"I'm gonna stay here a little longer okay Al?"

I guess Al knew what I meant cause he gave me a mischievous grin.

"Sure thing brother! Just try not to overdo "it". I swear my face was redder then a tomato and I stuttered,

"W-w-what are you t-talking about Al…" Al gave the loudest laughter I ever heard and I glared at him in embarrassment and watched as he walked out the door.

Roy was just getting into bed with me and it was about thirty minutes since Al had left and it was almost 8 pm. I was reading more of his Flame Alchemy texts and Roy had just gotten in his pajamas when the doorbell rang. I looked at Roy with fear and confusion in my eyes. The only one who knew about my "little problem" was Al and Roy. I hid behind the couch, just in case, while Roy got up and answered the door. To my great and utmost terror, the Furher was standing at the door.

"May I come in?" the Furher asked. I stared with my ears laid back in fear and just watched, as Roy had to let the Furher in.

"Of course your highness." Roy stepped aside as his Highness walked inside and my lover closed the door behind him.

"May I ask why the sudden visit?" He questioned, though I could hear some worry in his voice.

"I heard something happened to Fullmetal and knowing that you take great pride in your subordinates and care for all of them, he would most likely be here. Now I am guessing he is probably hiding or sleeping."

The jig was up. I emerged form my hiding place behind the couch, though I still had fear in my eyes. The Furher gazed at me with thoughtful interest and pity.

"Well now that I see Fullmetal I can understand why he went into hiding.

"I'm sorry I hid but the last thing I wanted was to be taken to a lab and dissected and tested on."

"Oh so you can still talk and have kept your mind? You are the first successfully created chimera. Do you still retain the abilities of the cat you mixed with? If you are wondering how I guessed it's not hard with your ears and tail still sticking out. The whiskers are a dead give away too but since they are so thin and transparent they are hard to notice." I blushed in embarrassment, was it really that easy to tell?

"Well don't worry Fullmetal. I give you clearance. You will be allowed to walk around and won't be captured or anything. In return you are to continue being a state alchemist for the military and remain under The Flame's command. Understood?"

I was shocked and so was Roy. It showed on our faces and the Furher just laughed.

"Y-yes sir! Understood." I stuttered.

"That is all. I shall leave you now then. Good night." And with that he left.

We both stared at the door for a while, in stupefaction and after I realized, I was _safe_ and it was almost too good to be true.

"How about I take you to lunch and dinner tomorrow as well as back to the office. It's time you got a normal, well almost normal, life back." I smiled and walked back to the bedroom. Roy and I were gonna have a busy night…

('Nother line break. Anyone know how to get deviant art pics? I want one of this story but I don't know how to draw. Do I need to have a deviant art account or what? If you know pm me please!)

Roy's POV

"ED!" Everyone shouted. The small blonde angel was quickly crushed between all the hugs received from the rest of my friends/subordinates.

"Can't … breath… crushing…lungs…" Ed coughed.

"Whoops sorry!" Havoc laughed.

"We have been informed about your 'condition'." Hawkeye announced.

"That's good. I have already been given clearance so I can walk around without worry. Let's all go to lunch since I am safe walking around now. I already called Al and he is going to come at lunch time."

"Of course!" Fuery exclaimed" Why wouldn't we? We missed you while you were gone."

"Great!" Roy smiled. " That's a plan. Ed and I can have a romantic dinner and spend time later on together but for now, he needs to spend time with his friends and family again. I can wait. Who knows what the future holds for us? I just know that whatever happens, Ed and I will get through it together.

THE END

**Well how was that? O my next story I will start putting comments on in the beginning to show my respect and happiness for you guys! There will be a sequel though the name is yet to be decided. I will try to update soon. I spend time writing the story on the notes section in my IPOD and I e-mail the chapters I write to myself and then put them in the documents. Thanks for all the support and I hope you all liked this story!**


	8. Chapter 8 AUTHORS NOTE AGAIN

Cheeky Chimera AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone! I know that I already completed this series but fir those of you who still have this on story alert, or are reading it, I have already write and posted the sequel. It is called, Don't Break My Heart. I will be getting out from tomorrow till Nov. 23 at 10:30 AM from school due to conferences and luckily, mine was today. So expect UPDATES on all of my chapter stories and a new oneshot I'm finishing. Happy Thanksgiving!


	9. Chapter 9ARGHH AUTHORS NOTE!

Cheeky Chimera

AN

Hiya just postin a quick heads up for those reading First off,

Fellow ff writer AKA White Hair and Violet Eyes, Can't find you so please comment/favorite/follow on of my fics once your computer starts working. I would love to visit your page. Second. That is just an error. I will fix the In complete by the time this is up.

Finally, I have noticed that part of the story in one/some of the chapters got cut off. I will fix that and slowly make edits in the story itself for wording etc. I am sorry for not updating, I have 2 honor and 1 ap class so I am driven through the roof in work. I will try to update soon I promise.

From

Shadow.


End file.
